Dark Love
by Akira sanguinis
Summary: Résumer : La déchéance. De shinigami à traitre, de traitre à traitre haut placer, de traitre haut placer à chien et de chien à jouet. Peut-on tomber plus bas ? Je croix que j'y suis. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer. Yaoi. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dark love.**_

**Auteur :** Moi ! Akira-sanguinis à l'appel !

**Bêta-correctrice :** Nelfa.

**Disclatruc ^^ :** Malheureusement Tite Kubo ne ma pas donner de droit sur ses personnages. Cruel non ? Donc Bleach appartient encore et toujours T-T à Kubo.

**Rating :** M, M et encore M. Fufufu.

**Résumer :** La déchéance. De shinigami à traitre, de traitre à traitre haut placer, de traitre haut placer à chien et de chien à jouet. Peut-on tomber plus bas ? Je croix que j'y suis murmura Gin. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer. Yaoi.

**Mot de l'auteur :** Euh … et bien sincèrement je suis folle pour écrie des trucs comme ça. J'aime bien martyriser les perso de manga !

**Gin :** Naaaaa naa S'cour ! Sauvez-moi !

**Aizen :** Pourquoi ne prendrions nous pas un thé pour discuter de tout ça akira ?

**Akira :** Mais bien-sur !

**Gin :** Traitre !

**Chapitre 1 : Le début de la fin.**

**POV/GIN/POV**

Je me dis tous les jours en te regardant haut placé sur ton trône que si seulement nous ne nous étions pas rencontrés comme ça, nous n'en serions pas là.

J'aurais voulu refaire ma vie avec des si,

Si tu m'avais compris,

Si tu me regardais plus souvent,

Si tu pouvais ressentir de l'amour,

Si tu me voyais autrement qu'un jouet.

Mais il n'y a pas de si. Je me voile la face, tu ne changeras jamais.

J'avais toujours espéré que tu me regardes autrement, que tu voies à quel point je tiens à toi malgré ce que tu es. Aujourd'hui je n'espère plus. Jamais tu ne feras plus attention à moi, jamais tu ne me verras comme je le souhaite. Dans le seireitei tu étais toujours présent, près de moi. Maintenant, même si je t'ai suivi je n'ai plus l'impression d'exister à tes yeux, de si beaux yeux tellement froids derrière leurs masques de gentillesse. Je ne suis plus rien.

Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Et comme toujours, pour cacher ma douleur, je ferme les yeux ne laissant qu'un espace mimine pour me permettre de voir, étire mes lèvres en un sourire dément, et prends cet air décontracté empli d'une assurance que je n'ai pas vraiment

Je l'ai appris auprès de toi, dans ce monde il n'y a que des bêtes prêtes à te saisir en traître. Alors je reste l'homme que je suis, un acteur de théâtre qui manipule avec la plus grande facilité tous les masques.

Et comme tous les jours nous en sommes au même point. Il n'y a plus aucune trace d'un quelconque 'bon' sentiment dans tes yeux quand ils se posent sur moi. Tu es le seul à les voir, chacune de mes rébellions. Tu remarques bien le changement qui s'opère, je ne t'obéis plus comme avant, je ne veux plus être un chien. Et tu n'aimes pas ça. Jusqu'à quand tiendras-tu ? Quand tes nerfs lâcheront pour m'imposer de nouvelles limites ? Pourquoi te pousser aussi loin ? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas de cette vie.

_-Ichimaru-sama ? Aizen vous demande. _

Tiens, Ulqui-kun … Tu me regardes Aizen ? Oui tu me regardes. Suis-je si insignifiant que ça pour que tu ne adresses pas directement à moi ? Lever ton royal fessier pour ma personne est-il si compliqué ? Avant tu te levais pour venir me parler. Bien sur je suis à l'autre bout de la salle, mais à ce point … tu sais, un shunpo ou n'importe quoi d'autre et paff juste à côté de moi. Mais non.

-_Ichimaru-sama ?_

Quelle voix sinistre Ulqui…

Je le dois …

Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça …

Ne pas lui répondre alors que tu l'as envoyé est un affront.

Alors je passe devant lui, sans un regard, et poursuis mon chemin, sortant de la salle du trône sous les regards ébahis des Espadas, et surtout sous le tien, glacial.

Cette fois c'en est fini.

Je le sens.

Alors que je suis étalé sur mon lit, je le sens parfaitement, la fluctuation de ton reiatsu. Tu m'en veux à ce point ? Ne plus vouloir être ton jouet est un problème ? Je pensais … non au final j'espérais être plus que ça pour toi.

Je suis vraiment pathétique.

**FIN/POV/GIN/POV/FIN**

La porte de la chambre d'Ichimaru s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant sursauter l'occupant de la pièce. De sa démarche souple, presque féline, Aizen entra et vrilla son 'lieutenant' d'un regard glacial, ses yeux plissés semblant vouloir lui faire subir mille tortures.

_-Gin._ gronda une voix coléreuse.

_-Hai Aizen ? Qu'y a-t-il ?_ s'exclama l'argenté avec un grand sourire.

_-Ca suffit._

_-J' pense la même chose. _

Une claque résonna et Gin percuta un barreau du lit. Il se releva légèrement avec une petite grimace et s'essuya le coin de sa lèvre ensanglantée. Le châtain le regardait de sa haute stature, une expression colérique plaquer sur le visage, le pli des lèvres légèrement courbé, il semblait avoir perdu toute retenue.

_-J'ai été patient Gin, malgré tes 'démonstrations' je t'ai laissé du temps pour que tu te calmes et te rendes compte où tu te dirigeais. Mais apparemment je ne t'ai pas assez bien dressé pour que tu te rappelles où se trouve ta place._

_-Connard, j' veux pas être ton chien !_ cria l'argenté en rendant son coup à Aizen.

Gin se glaça après son geste. Il venait de faire une connerie. La pire des conneries. Il allait le sentir passer, ou pas, le suicide était aussi envisageable.

Le roi le regardait avec rage et son reiatsu était étouffant. Une main puissante l'attrapa et le força à le suivre dans les couloirs, à moitié sonné par la puissance dégagée du corps de son 'maître'. Des bracelets en argent lui furent mis et il fut brutalement jeté dans un cachot vide et gelé.

_-Que tu le veuilles ou pas cela n'a pas d'importance. Seul mon désir compte. Tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt. Si seulement tu étais resté un gentil garçon je n'aurais pas eu besoin de faire ça, Gin. Cette fois je vais faire ton éducation, en tant que mon jouet personnel. _

Ichimaru le regarda avec rage.

_-Tu n'y arriveras jamais ! J' plierai jamais d'vant toi immonde sal…_ Avant de pouvoir finir son insulte il tomba au sol dans un petit gémissement sous la décharge qu'il venait de ressentir.

_-Ces … bracelets t'empêchent de t'élever contre moi. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Gin. _

Aizen disparut, ne laissant qu'un shinigami blessé.

_-Comment même après ça je peux encore l'aimer … _

_A suivre …_

**Et voila ! Premier chapitre fini !**

*****Regarde le nombre de page … seulement 3 ^^ et bien c'est un chapitre prologue on va dire XD les autres serons plus long promis !*****

**A bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey, voila le chapter 2 ! Tada ! Hum donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira et mici pour vos review !

oOOoOoOo

**Ps : J'ai mis un piti lexique pour les personnes ne causant pas du tout japonais**.

oOOoOoOo

**Mot de l'auteur :** Je suis toujours aussi folle, rien n'a changé !

**Gin :** -_- … dépression je vais faire une dépression.

**Aizen :** Hé … pourquoi je ressens ce… BAMM

**Akira :** Ce quoi ? Je pourrais bien changer les rôles … On ne parle pas avant la fin du chapitre baka !

**Aizen :** … ok amis je veux savoir.

**Akira :** Fufufu attend le chapitre 3 pour ça…

**Gin :** T-T Snif snif snif … Je vous en supplie lecteurs sauvez moi !

**Chapitre 2 : Si je pouvais tout oublier. **

**POV/GIN/POV**

La douleur physique est la moins dure à surmonter.

Je le pensais.

Je ne le pense plus.

Je suis là, allongé sur le sol glacial de ma cellule, le sang coulant abondamment de mes plaies. J'ai mal, tellement mal. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme cela, violent à ce point, même face aux prisonniers et aux hollows tu n'as jamais été comme ça.

Tu es entré me regardant froidement puis tu t'es posté devant moi avec ce sourire, un sourire sadique, je ne t'avais jamais vu dans un tel état de fureur.

Ton poing s'est abattu sur mon torse me faisant tousser puis il m'a soulevé, pour mieux me faire tomber. Les coups et les sorts de destructions se sont enchainés, à chaque fois plus forts. Les accessoires se sont ajoutés, me torturant sans relâche. Puis tu es parti, au bout d'une journée entière de tortue, j'avais abdiqué, je t'avais appelé maître.

Tu es le pire, un monstre de puissance, de haine, d'intelligence et de manipulation. Et je t'aime.

**FIN/POV/GIN/POV/FIN**

Aizen regardait silencieusement une énième bagarre entre ses espadas cuarta et sexta. Le gagnant étant toujours et inévitablement Ulquiorra.

_-Stark._

_-Hai Aizen-sama ?_ répondit l'éternel endormi.

_-Pars avec Hallibel dans le monde des humains et ramenez Ichigo Kurosaki. Et tant que vous y êtes, prenez aussi Byakuya Kuchiki. Ca devrait être un peu difficile, c'est un capitaine il est en mission chez Kurosaki. Ichigo à un tempérament assez, brutal qui énervera surement notre cher noble. Attendez le bon moment il sera moins attentif, évitez le combat avec lui._

_-Hai Aizen-sama._ fut la réponse étonnamment enthousiaste du primera.

_-Hai Aizen-sama._ fut celle habituelle de l'espada porteuse du numéro 3.

BAMMMMMMMMM ! Le roi de Las Noches ouvrit des yeux ennuyés pour les porter vers le mur brisé et Grimmjow qui essayait pitoyablement d'atteindre le cuarta.

_-Ulquiorra, Grimmjow !_

_-Ouais ?_ répondit avec flegme Grimm.

_-Hai ?_

_-Vous allez vous-même et sans bagarre reconstruire ce mur à partir de … maintenant. _

_-QUOI !_

_-Hai Aizen-sama._

_-Comment peux-tu être d'acc ac' ça ! Spèce de Glaçon _! s'énerva le sexta en accrochant le dit glaçon.

_-Maintenant_. Le ton menaçant et sombre du Roi contrastait énormément avec son air aimable et fit immédiatement se mettre au travail les deux espadas.

_**Quelques heures plus tard.**_

Sosuke Aizen regarda par la fenêtre de l'immense pièce et soupira en voyant le soleil sombrer. Kurosaki et le noble étaient dans la même cellule que Gin. Tout était parfait. Pourtant il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, ni pour leurs expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient ici, ni pour guérir son argenté.

_-Stark, comment s'est passé la mission ?_

_-Bien. Le capitaine était distrait par le roux et nous avons facilement pu l'assommer. Hallibel s'est occupée de lui sceller son reiatsu. Le gosse était totalement choqué mais j'ai quand même dû me bastonner un peu avec lui. Ca s'est fini vite. _

_-Parfait. Dis-moi Stark, que penses-tu du petit Ichigo ?_ fit le Roi avec un petit sourire.

_-Et bien …_ Le primera se passa une main dans les cheveux. _Il bouge beaucoup… C'est chiant. Mais … Je l'aime bien._

_-Je m'en doutais … Prends-le avec toi. _

_-Ok Aizen-sama. _

Stark s'en alla en trainant le pied se dirigeant vers la prison du petit roux.

Aizen se balada dans les couloirs puis s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit rapidement plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

_-Viens._

Silencieusement la personne acquiesça et le suivit dans les abîmes du palais. Il s'arrêta devant une geôle sombre et tendit un objet à Inoue.

_-Guéris-le. Un garde t'attendra, il te remmènera._

Le traitre au Soul society s'en alla sans un regard pour la forme recroquevillée et ensanglantée.

La jeune fille le regarda partir puis tourna la clé dans la serrure et entra dans la pièce en tremblant devant le spectacle devant elle. Le capitaine froid de la sixième division, Byakuya Kuchiki, tenait dans ses bras le corps déchiqueté de Gin Ichimaru.

_-Kuchiki ?_

Le brun releva la tête, un air fatigué peint sur son visage habituellement froid. Une quinte de toux violente se fit entendre et il se désintéressa totalement d'elle pour diriger toute son attention sur la forme blottis contre lui qu'il calmait en la berçant doucement.

_-Vous êtes là pour lui ?_

_-H-hai je dois le guérir._

_-Faites vite alors, il ne va pas tenir longtemps comme ça, il a de la fièvre et a perdu beaucoup de sang, j'ai fait mon possible pour le maintenir éveillé._

_-Vous pouvez le déposer ?_

Les gestes furent lents et mesurés mais l'argenté gémit tout de même de douleur quand son dos brûlé rencontra la pierre glaciale.

Elle le déshabilla puis hoqueta plusieurs fois, des larmes tombant sur ses joues. Elle détourna les yeux, choquée, ne supportant pas la vison que lui offrait le corps de l'ex capitaine. Mais même comme cela elle revoyait la peau lacérée, brulée, entaillée, arrachée et parsemée de bleues. Les membres formant parfois des angles bizarres. Seul le visage avait été épargné tel que l'on n'imagine pas avec un corps déchiqueté par tant de violence.

_-S-seigneur … Qu-qui lui a fait ça …_

_-Aizen._

_-Quoi ? M-mais pourquoi il est parti avec … lui …_

_-C'est évident Inoue Orihime, il l'aime. Fit Byakuya sur un ton exaspéré où perçait, pour une oreille exercée, le stress qu'il éprouvait à ce moment._

Le regard de la rousse se fit doux malgré le ton et les mots qu'elle venait de subir et elle libéra son pouvoir, entourant d'une bulle orangée le shinigami.

_-Vous semblez beaucoup tenir à lui._

_-Je le connais depuis longtemps. Si jeune, un véritable génie. Beaucoup plus fort que moi et vraiment jeune. Pourtant nous avons fini par devenir amis,_ il eut un rire sec, _au nez et à la barbe de mon clan, nous nous devions de ne pas nous apprécier. J'ai découvert sa vraie personnalité, il est vraiment honnête envers moi. Mais il est aussi un véritable fléau à ne pas arrêter de s'amuser au dépend des autres …Au final il ses laissé prendre dans un jeu ou il n'est pas le maitre._

_-L'amour._

_-Il a toujours été faible face à Aizen. Et il le sera toujours. Gin n'est pas méchant, il est juste, égocentrique avec une tendance pour embêter le monde et bon, … un peu de sadisme. Il est aussi un bon acteur. Pour vivre aux côtés d'Aizen il faut l'être, mais on ne doit jamais oublier une chose. On ne se joue pas du mal._

_-…_

_-…_

_-Pourquoi êtes-vous-là ? _

_-Kurosaki et moi avons été enlevés. Un arrancar l'a emmené avec lui._

_-Quel Arrancar ?_ S'exclama vivement la rousse.

_-il a dit : Je m'appel Stark, à partir de maintenant tu seras sous mes ordres._

_-… Stark est le Primera espada ! Pourquoi il a prit Kurosaki-kun …__ il le connait pas._

_- Vous êtes naïve._ _Avez-vous seulement vu le physique de Kurosaki ? Ce qu'il va ce passer est évidant. _

_-…__ Mais _

_-Il n'y a pas de mais. Taisez-vous et occupez vous plutôt de l'état de Gin._

Ils restèrent là, assis pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que la dernière blessure soit refermée, jusqu'à ce que les deux yeux bleus s'ouvrent pour se poser sur le noble.

_-B-bya byakuya ?_ dit-il, sa voix éraillée d'avoir trop crié.

-_Hai Gin._ murmura le possesseur de zembonsakura.

Ichimaru se retourna violement vers les barreaux de sa cellule et soupira de soulagement en n'y voyant que l'humaine. Pourtant il n'arrêtait pas de trembler, si ça ce trouvait il était pris dans une illusion, soudain effrayé par cette idée il s'écarta de son ami en vitesse.

Byakuya le regarda les sourcils légèrement froncés de deux millimètres, Kuchiki oblige, et attrapa vivement le bras de Gin ramenant contre lui le corps blanc.

_- Calme-toi boke_. dit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux fins et légèrement sales de son ami.

L'argenté releva la tête à se geste et cessa de ce débattre. Aizen n'aurais jamais, au grand jamais fait ça. Même pour lui faire mal plus tard il n'aurait pas ce genre de démonstration d'affection envers lui, puis il ne savait pas pour le noble et lui. Il se blottit contre le torse musclé devant lui, respirant l'odeur de fleure de sakura qui émanait de la chevelure ébène.

Quand la rousse fut partit il s'autorisa enfin à lâcher ses nerfs et tomba en pleurs sur l'épaule de Byakuya.

Orihime s'était permit de partir, claquant légèrement la porte se faisant par la suite attraper par la manche. Un petit garçon le poussait à avancée. Arrivée devant ses appartements, le gosse s'enfuit et elle tomba sur le roi du Hueco Mundo. Elle lui rendit la clé et attendit qu'il parle, légèrement en retrait.

_-Il est guéri ?_

_-Non._

_-Comment ça non ?_ gronda Aizen.

Inoue tenta le tout pour le tout, elle ouvrit sa porte et entra murmurant une phrase en fermant.

_-Je ne guéris pas les blessures du cœur. _

Sosuke s'appuya contre le mur un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Malgré tout cela Gin était encore amoureux de lui ? C'était amusant. Et en même temps terriblement, terriblement … Il ne savait pas ce qu'était ce sentiment qui était monté en lui quand cette humaine avait dit ça.

Il soupira il lui fallait une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le glaçon de la sixième division aussi nommé Byakuya Kuchiki aurait fait faire une crise cardiaque à tout shinigami s'il avait été vu de cette manière.

Il tenait dans ses bras le corps pâle et fin d'Ichimaru, le berçant doucement en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Byakuya ferma les yeux un instant tout en caressant les cheveux argenté de son ami. Il repensa à sa première rencontre avec Gin.

_**...107 ans plus tôt...**_

Byakuya se baladait dans une forêt du seireitei, réfléchissant sur une manière d'embêter Yoruichi. Même si il avait passé avec brio les épreuves de l'académie elle parvenait toujours à le ridiculiser, saleté de chat !

Du haut de sa petite stature il regarda un grand serpent avancer rapidement, il le suivit des yeux et les écarquilla légèrement en le voyant se diriger vers un enfant un peu plus jeune que lui portant un uniforme de shinigami. Il se déplaça vivement et cria.

_-Attention !_

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers lui, les yeux plissés et la bouche courbée en un grand sourire puis tendit la main vers le serpent qui monta docilement sur lui.

_-Hai ?_

_-T-tu … _

_-Naaaa ? C'est un bon début, je suis sur que la suite sera tout aussi divertissante._ se moqua gentiment l'enfant tout en s'approchant de lui.

Byakuya se renfrogna et fit une petite moue.

_-Le serpent, j'ai cru qu'il allait t'attaquer._

_-Ahhhhh, et bin non. Calir f'ra pas ça. T'veux le prendre ?_

Le jeune noble regarda bizarrement le garçon devant lui. Il parlait mal et avait des manières que personne n'avait utilisées avec lui. Puis ses cheveux avaient une couleur argentée, presque bleutée, ils semblaient briller quand la lumière passait à travers les arbres. Il n'avait jamais vu cette couleur la, blanc oui, gris aussi mais argenté comme ça jamais. Il était comme venu d'un autre monde.

_-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il est de quel race ?_

_-Bah, Calir est un jeune Python, il asphyxie. Il t'prend par l'cou et serre puis paff t'mort. J'l'ai dresser, il devrait pas t'faire de mal tant qu't'es gentil ac' lui. _

_-… d'accord je veux bien essayer. _

Il tendit le bras et le serpent commença à le regarder penchant la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, se décidant enfin à bouger quand une petite secousse se fit sentir de la part de son maitre.

Byakuya était émerveillé, en secret vu que son visage était totalement fermer, devant le reptile qui se reposait à présent sur ses épaules.

_-T'vois, il est gentil. T'appelles comment au fait ?_

_-Byakuya Kuchiki et toi ?_

_-Gin, Ichimaru Gin. _

_**..107 ans plus tard..**_

Byakuya eut un petit rire en se rappelant la manière dont parlait Gin à l'époque, heureusement qu'elle c'était améliorée, il avait du mal à le déchiffrer parfois. Son sourire se fana, quand il vit les larmes séchées sur les joues pâles. Aizen paierait pour le mal qu'il lui faisait.

A suivre...

**Lexique : Pour les personnes ne connaissant pas les mots japonais. **

Baka = Idiot

Boke = Baka en affectif.

Sakura = Les cerisier au Japon.

O

o

O

O

o

O

o

**A suivre…**

**Hé hé, 7 pages c'est mieux déjà non ? Et merci à me bêta-correctrice d'enlever les fautes qui pullule dans mon texte !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dark love.**_

**Auteur :** Moi ! Akira-sanguinis à l'appel !

**Bêta-correctrice :** Nelfa.

**Disclatruc ^^ :** Malheureusement Tite Kubo ne ma pas donner de droit sur ses personnages. Cruel non ? Donc Bleach appartient encore et toujours T-T à Kubo.

**Rating :** M, M et encore M. Fufufu.

**Résumer :** La déchéance. De shinigami à traitre, de traitre à traitre haut placer, de traitre haut placer à chien et de chien à jouet. Peut-on tomber plus bas ? Je croix que j'y suis murmura Gin. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer. Yaoi.

**Mot de l'auteur :** Nyé, … euh navré pour ce moment de silence ? En tous cas voila la suite !

..

.

..

**Chapitre 3 : Le hasard fait bien les choses, il se nomme Aizen.**

/

/

Un grognement se fit entendre, suivit de l'apparition d'une touffe rousse en dehors des draps.

/

_-Yaaaahh Réveillé ?_ s'écria une gamine blonde en sautant sur le ventre d'Ichigo.

_-Itaiiiii !_

_/  
_

Un soupir exaspéré se fit entendre et Stark arriva tapant légèrement la tête de sa 'fraccione'.

/

_-Maintenant que tu viens de lui écraser les intestins je pense que oui, il est réveillé._

_-Mais euhhh… Je veux parler avec luiiiiiiiiiiiiii il a l'air marrant, puis pourquoi il est là !_

_-… Aizen-sama m'a dit de le prendre, il sera mon fraccione avec toi._

_-QUOI ? hurla le roux._

_-Il ressemble à Grimmjow !_ ricana Lilynette.

_-…_

_-Non mais tu déconnes ?_ cria Ichigo.

_-Il aurait répondu ça aussi hi hi !_ s'amusa la petite.

_-Même pas vrai._ grogna Ichigo.

Et d'abord qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

_-Aizen-sama t'a fait enlever, on a scellé ton reiatsu, et maintenant tu es sous mes ordres. _

_-…_

_-On va pouvoir s'amuser ensemble euh … Tu t'appelles comment ?_

_-Ichigo. Mais … vous êtes qui ? _

_-J'm'appelle Lilynette je suis la fraccione de Stark ! _

_-Stark ? Vous êtes un espada ?_ s'écria le shinigami en se tournant vers le brun.

/

Il ne comprenait pas, il se retrouvait dans une geôle, puis dans cette chambre avec cette folle et le gars stone. Il devrait être en train de se faire torturer normalement.

/

_-Ouais, j'te préviens, tu vas pas être apprécié ici, un, tu es un shinigami et un humain, deux, ils vont envier ta place auprès de moi._

_-Pourquoi ils vont m'envier ?_

_/  
_

Stark passa sa main dans ses cheveux et après un soupir enleva son gant dévoilant le chiffre 1 tatoué.

/

_-Le … p-primera…_ murmura Ichigo, choqué par l'apparence débraillée du brun.

_-Ouais. Et même si avec ça, ça te tente toujours d'essayer de t'échapper, ces anneaux, à tes poignets, chevilles et cou, scellent ton reiastu. L'octavo les a créés sous l'ordre d'Aizen-sama. Les tiens sont conçus spécialement pour contenir ton Hollow. Tu pourras faire une transformation, mais pas attaquer avec, et ton Hollow en sera très fatigué._

_/  
_

Kurosaki fit une drôle de tête et essaya vivement d'utiliser son reiatsu ne réussissant qu'à se fatiguer. Il regarda avec colère le brun tout en haletant.

/

_-Ah aussi, à la moindre demande de ma part, tu rejoindras les cellules, et ce sera à l'octavo que tu seras donné pour des… expériences …_

_/  
_

Le roux baissa la tête en grognant, il ne pouvait rien faire. Encore moins si c'était pour ce retrouver dans les mains d'un... Surement un type ressemblant au capitaine complètement cinglé du Gotei 13.

Soudain un souvenir lui revint et il leva brusquement le visage pour s'écrier.

/

_-Où est Byakuya ?_

_-Hnn ? Il est dans la cellule de Ichimaru-sama. _

_-Ichimaru ? Ichimaru Gin ?_ s'étonna Ichigo

_-Ouais._

_-C'était … lui dans la cellule avec nous ?_

_-Hnn, il est … puni … par Aizen-sama…_ grommela Stark en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

/

Ichigo le regarda, étonner. La personne totalement ensanglantée qui gémissait de douleur dans le fond de la cellule était l'ex-capitaine de la troisième division. Il régnait en plein délire là. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela…

/

_-I-il a fait quoi ?_

_-… Eh bien … On sait pas vraiment, on suppose une infidélité … mais bon… _

_-Hein ? Une infidélité ?_

_-Hnn, il est l'amant d'Aizen-sama. _

_/  
_

Kurosaki s'allongea totalement dans le lit réfléchissant. Comment pouvait-il rester avec Aizen dans une situation pareille ? Enfin il ne savait rien mais rester avec quelqu'un qui vous … bat est un peu … Puis il se releva encore une fois se rappelant de la deuxième personne dans la cellule.

/

_-Que va-t-il arriver à Byakuya ? Vous allez lui faire …_

/_  
_

Une main l'arrêta.

/

_-confidentiel gamin, au lieu de penser à ça tu devrais plutôt t'intéresser à ton nouveau travail... va te laver et enfile ça. _grommela Stark en lui donnant une tenue blanche et noire.

Ichigo releva la tête et porta le vêtement à ses yeux…

/

_-… C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE !_ hurla-t-il en se levant brusquement, jetant les bouts de tissus au visage du primera. _JE METTRAIS JAMAIS CA !_

/_  
_

Le ça en question était un haut blanc sans manches, coupé dessus la poitrine et à col long, ainsi qu'une ceinture noire soutenant deux longs bouts de tissus blanc, un devant et un derrière, laissant le côté des jambes totalement visible.

/

_-C'EST UNE TENUE DE PUTE OU QUOI ! _

/

Stark releva la tête et grogna. Il attrapa le bras de son nouveau fraccione et le jeta 'délicatement' dans la salle de bain en même temps que la tenue.

/

_-C'est ça ou tu te balades à poil. _

/

Ichigo examina la pièce, il était en train d'halluciner là hein ? Il n'allait pas devoir mettre cette chose …

Soudain une voix nasillarde bien connue s'éleva en lui.

/

*Moi je l'aime bien cette tenue fufufu*

_-La ferme. _murmura-t-il en commençant tout de même à se déshabiller.

*Ouuuh la fraise n'est pas contente, peur de ce à quoi tu vas ressembler ?*

_-Tais-toi j'te dis !_

*Tu seras à croquer avec, je suis sûr que tout le monde va baver… je prendrais bien un morceau aussi.*

_-TU VAS LA FERMER !_ hurla Ichigo à bout.

/

La porte commença à s'ouvrir et un rire résonna dans l'esprit du roux qui ouvrit grand les yeux… non il n'avait pas fait ça…

/

_-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe pour que tu hurles comme ça ? _lança Stark en entrant, pour stopper devant le spectacle offert à ses yeux.

/

Le jeune shinigami remplaçant était collé à la baignoire, les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges cachant ses parties intimes de ses mains.

/

*Mais cette tenue là est encore mieux… Je peux en profiter ? Tu as vu comme il te regarde ? Il va te sauter dessus la. Laisse-moi la place … Allez majesté…*

_-D-dégagez !_ s'écria Kurosaki en bafouillant.

/

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et le primera commença à avancer vers lui.

/

*Laisse-moi prendre ta place. Allez majesté laisse-moi sortir*

_-Sortez !_ cria Ichigo.

/

Il se retrouva bientôt acculé, il était obligé il ne pouvait rien faire, trop faible… la main de Stark lui releva le visage et une paire de lèvres s'approcha des siennes. Il paniqua et pour une fois laissa totalement la place à son hollow. Une page noire passa devant lui. Il tomba dans l'obscurité.

Le brun regarda étonné son prisonnier tomber, son visage laissant place à un masque qui s'effrita totalement laissant voir deux yeux jaunes.

/

_-Hollow._ murmura Stark. _Tu es un imbécile. Tu la sens déjà non ? La fatigue._

/

Un sourire dément prit place sur la peau devenue étrangement pâle.

/

_-Yah, c'est … vrai … mais je ne peux … pas laisser ma … ma ahh majesté se faire blesser …_ Répondit le Hollow de sa voix aigue et nasillarde entre quelques halètements.

/

Il semblait souffrir, le souffle court, le corps secoué de petits spasmes. Et il était aussi terriblement excitant pensa Stark. Son visage était devenu à présent blanc sans aucune imperfection, de la même couleur que ces cheveux.

/

_-Blessé ? _

_-T-trop pur…_

_-Hnn je vois._

/

Le primera attrapa le bras fin de son vis-à-vis et le releva le prenant dans ses bras. Il passa la porte de la salle de bain et s'en alla dans sa chambre sans un regard pour Lilynette.

Le corps fut lancé sur le lit, s'enfonçant dans les draps blanc et nacrés. Un gémissement se fit entendre. Stark monta à son tour et surplomba le hollow.

/

_-Ton nom hollow ?_

_-… Shiro…_

/

Stark s'abaissa déposant ses lèvres contre celles blanches de son fraccione et commença à les mordiller, lécher, leurs apportant une petite couleur bleutée.

Il déposa quelques baisers sur la mâchoire délicate, montant titiller le lobe de l'oreille se trouvant être une zone très érogène d'après le gémissement rauque qu'il reçut.

Sa main glissa délicatement sur le cou, effleurant la clavicule, pinçant les tétons, s'attirant des halètements délicieux.

Il stoppa soudainement. Deux mains venaient de se poser sur ses épaules, les griffant sauvagement.

/

_-Dépêche-toi…_ordonnaShiro dans un gémissement en bougeant des hanches.

/

Stark ouvrit grand les yeux, il aurait plutôt pensé à des lache-moi, me touche pas, dégage sale pervers mais il venait carrément de lui dire : prends-moi la…

Les Hollows sont fait d'instincts, et la soumission venait comme un moyen de survie … mais il ne l'avait pas combattu, il ne devait pas être comme ça, à moins que ? Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible, d'une telle rareté, il ne pouvait pas … Ca devait être la fatigue oui, la fatigue …

Il se pencha légèrement, posant sa main sur les fesses rebondies et fermes du Hollow, et les étira, allant titiller l'intimité. Un grognement se fit entendre et son dos fut une nouvelle fois griffé. Il avait vraiment des points communs avec le Sexta …

/

_-Viens … maintenant …_ haleta l'albinos.

_-hnn, sans préparation ? Dans ton état ?_

_-M'en mm … balance viens, j'veux pas … de ça dans laahh douceur …_

_-Comme tu veux._

/

Le primera souleva brutalement les hanches fines et écarta les jambes de chaque côté de ses épaules. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son presque-amant et le mordit violement recevant avec étonnement un long gémissement de plaisir. Suivant cela il s'enfonça sans aucune douceur dans le corps souple sous lui qui se tordit et lâcha un grand cri entre la douleur et le pur plaisir. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se remettre de son entrée il commença de vifs coup de butoir, s'enfonçant sans aucun ménagement en Shiro qui loin de sans plaindre criait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales s'accrochant désespérément à son amant.

Ils ne tinrent pas longtemps sous se rythme bestial et se rendirent tout les deux dans un cri, tombant l'un sur l'autre.

_-Aizen-sama !_ S'exclama une voie tout excitée venant du savant fou.

_-Oui Szayel ?_

_-J'ai découvert quelque chose de très intéressant sur Kurosaki et son Hollow !_

_-Je t'écoute._

_-Il semblerait que quand il laisse la place entière à son Hollow celui-ci prenne une forme sans aucun masque. Bien-sur vu que le reiatsu est enfermé on ne peut pas savoir sa puissance, mais c'est comme une matérialisation, son Hollow à part entière ! Il a dit s'appeler Shiro, et il n'y a pas la même limite de temps, peut-être même pas du tout. Cela doit bien faire cinq heures qu'il a cette forme, c'est la première fois que je vois ça pour une sorte de Vizard !_

_-Comment réagit-il au scellement ?_

_-Pas très bien, il est dans un état de grande fatigue ce qui ne les a pas empêchés de pratiquer la sodomie, ils ne se sont pas du tout ennuyés !_

_-Je vois._

_-Enfin, il est assez résistant à la douleur aussi, c'est un Hollow quoi. Pourtant il y a quelque chose de bizarre._

_-Quoi donc ?_

_-Et bien il semble que le Hollow protège son porteur au lieu d'essayer de prendre le dessus même dans cet état de faiblesse. Il faut absolument faire des recherches dessus._

_-Ce n'est pas vraiment important pour l'instant bien qu'assez intéressant. Il faudrait que tu crées un scellé qui le fatiguerait moins. Le plus tôt possible. _

_-Hai Aizen-sama. _fit Szayel avec une petite moue. _Hum aussi, le Hollow ses soumit très facilement au primera, il n'a même pas eu besoin de le combattre. _

_-Bien … Tu peux disposer. _

_/  
_

Aizen regarda l'octavo sortir avec un petit sourire. Cela se voyait qu'il lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir donné Ichigo Kurosaki pour ses expériences. Mais bon, il en savait assez sur ce jeune garçon. Il l'avait presque créé après tout. C'était tellement rare, un enfant humain et shinigami, il fallait bien lui montrer un peu son pouvoir. S'il ne l'avait pas fait venir au Soul Society son plan aurait été plus difficile à mettre en place. Bien sûr ce n'était pas vraiment prévu qu'il gagne autant de puissance, mais si celle-ci était scellée, où était le problème ? Cependant, le fait que le Hollow ne se soit pas rebellé était … étonnant.

Il se leva, le moment était venu de jouer un peu.

Byakuya caressa les cheveux argenté de son ami et releva la tête. Il pourrait peut-être passer à l'action maintenant. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Gin avait encore son reiatsu de libre, il ne pouvait juste pas s'élever contre Aizen. Et la jeune rousse de tout à l'heure avait oublié de fermer la porte à clé, quelle idiote.

Byakuya est peu charitable dans ses pensées ! Et si elle l'avait fait exprès pour l'aider, hein ? Bien sûr, nous on sait que ce n'est pas le cas, mais lui il ne peut pas savoir !

Il lui suffisait juste de demander à Gin de créer un papillon de l'enfer, il n'avait ensuite qu'à sortir et faire passer le papillon par la première fenêtre pour revenir. Enfin tout cela sans se faire prendre bien sûr…

/

_-Gin._ murmura-t-il.

_-…Hai._

_-Tu pourrais créer un Papillon de l'enfer ?_

/

Ichimaru se releva et regarda le noble bizarrement.

_-Qu'importe c'que t'veux faire, ça servira à rien. _

_-Juste un mot au Soul Society pour dire ce qui se passe. Recevoir une aide est surement impossible, mais au moins ils seront éclaircis sur la situation._

/

Gin hocha légèrement la tête.

/

_-Gin, tu peux aussi nous aider. Veux-tu vraiment rester comme cela ? Si tu trahis Aizen en donnant des informations tu seras sorti de là, si tu ne le fais pas …_

_-J'peux pas Byakuya… Tu le sais._

_-J'ai le droit d'espérer._ murmura Kuchiki en passant ses doigts dans la chevelure de son ami.

/

L'argenté détourna la tête et commença à créer un papillon de l'enfer, laissant par la suite Byakuya expliquer au Gotei 13 la situation.

Le noble se leva et s'approcha de la porte, l'ouvrant doucement. Il fila rapidement vers la droite, cherchant vivement du regard une quelconque fenêtre quand il s'arrêta brusquement. Un tremblement le prit et il recula subitement, puis releva la tête, reprenant son visage hautain, dévisageant Aizen Sosuke comme si il n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte. Celui-ci s'approcha lentement, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, et quand il fut assez prêt brisa le papillon des enfers.

/

_-Tu ne seras pas puni pour ça. Gin quant à lui … souffrira pour deux._ susurra sadiquement le Roi dans son oreille.

/

Byakuya ferma les yeux. C'était foutu.

/

_-Pourquoi ? _questionna t-il ouvrant pour la première fois ses lèvres.

_-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne te fais rien ? Pourquoi Gin est-il dans cet état ? Il faut apprendre à être moins vague, monsieur le noble._

_-Pourquoi lui faites-vous subir ça … il vous aime. Vous êtes le pire salaud que cette terre ait connu et il vous aime. Vous ne le méritez pas._

/

Aizen passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les tirant encore plus en arrière avec un petit rire.

_-Qui aurait pu croire cela ? Kuchiki Byakuya tenant à un gosse du Rugonkai ? Je ne m'en étais jamais douté. Sur le coup c'est assez difficile à avaler, vous ne vous êtes pratiquement jamais parlé, et vos regards étaient haineux. _

_-Vous éludez. _

_-Tu n'es pas en position de poser des questions. Ici tu es chez moi Monsieur le noble. Je n'avais pas prévu ça… Je pensais que Gin serais un peu plus blessé en étant blâmé par un être sans aucune considération pour les gosses du rugonkai alors je vous ai mis dans la même cellule… Vraiment, je n'avais pas prévu ça et je ne suis pas content Byakuya… Alors depuis quand êtes vous … amis ?_

/

Les lèvres fines de Byakuya restèrent obstinément closes. Aizen laissa légèrement sortir sa pression spirituelle et tira doucement sur les cheveux ébène.

/

_-Je vais le torturer, le battre, lui infliger les pires sorts qui existent si tu ne réponds pas. Il sortira dans un état proche de la mort, et je recommencerai jusqu'à le briser. _

_-Vous le ferez même si je ne réponds pas._

/

Le roi du Hueco Mundo afficha un sourire légèrement sadique.

/

_-Certes. Alors que dirais-tu de cela ? Après, quand il ne sera qu'une loque misérable je le jetterai à terre, le débarrasserai de ses vêtements. Mes mains commenceront à parcourir son corps, il se débattra légèrement puis gémira, quand il sera assez excité je le prendrai devant toi, sans préparation ni rien, il pleura, criera, puis peu à peu il sentira le plaisir gronder en lui, il viendra en me maudissant, et tu auras tout vu il se sentira tellement dégoûtant, ignoble et sale de prendre du plaisir de cette manière, devant son cher … ami. Même si tu ne regarde pas, tu entendras, ses cris ne ressemblant en rien à ceux de douleur …_

/

Byakuya eut un tic colérique et essaya de se défaire de la prise de son geôlier sans effet.

/

_-Vous n'êtes qu'une immon…_

/

Un petit rire le stoppa.

/

_-Allons, allons, monsieur le noble, chacun de tes actes, Gin les paiera au centuple. _

/

Le glaçon qu'était le capitaine de la sixième division baissa la tête ainsi que ses épaules et soupira.

/

_-Je le connais depuis … 107 ans … _

_-Cela fait bien longtemps. _

_-…_

_-Kuchiki Byakuya._ Aizen se pencha et inspira l'odeur des cheveux ébène_. J'ai menti, depuis le début je comptais faire tout ce que j'ai dit. _

/

Un cri de rage se fit entendre et le noble tenta de frapper violement Aizen de son poing qui fut rapidement bloqué. Avec un sourire, le roi le ramena dans sa cellule, le jetant à terre et l'attachant. Sosuke se tourna vers Gin et murmura en souriant.

/

_-A nous deux, mon 'cher et tendre'._

/

Aizen esquissa un sourire sadique. Byakuya Kuchiki l'avait bien aidé.

A suivre…

Et béh voila ^^


End file.
